Xen'Chi
Description The Xen'Chi are an offshoot of the Chiss race. During the initial Chiss expansion into space, the ancestors of the Xen'Chi took a militaristic approach that was at odds with the rest of Chiss society. Instead of a defensive doctrine, they adopted the ideology that potential threats should be decisively dealt with at the earliest opportunity. They horrified the rest of the Chiss by putting this into practice, and were quickly exiled for it. The exiles wandered for generations in search of a habitable planet to call home before being forced to land on Chil'a'Chin, where they grounded their ships and began to build up their new civilization. Over time, life on Chil'a'chin has changed the appearance of the exiles. Instead of blue, their skin is gray and ashen, punctuated only with the vibrant blue of their tattoos. Society Bloodlines Seven pure bloodlines make up the Xen'Chi heirarchy. These bloodlines are represented in the High Consul, the patriarchs of these bloodlines founded the Xen'Chi society as it is today and their heirs remain in place. There are any number of mixed bloodlines within the Xen'Chi, these Xen'Chi can never reach the High Consul, they may rise as high as Overseers but no further and even this is a rare feat, only being accomplished once in all of Xen'Chi history. Breeding is kept to the standards of old within Xen'Chi society leaving little room for two bloodlines that are deemed weak to become connected. The stronger bloodlines are always paired together they are also used to counter act the 'weakness' of the lesser bloodlines by breeding them together. It is said within the Dominion that the lesser bloodlines are purified when combined with the stronger bloodlines. While there are seven bloodlines and each represents a part of Xen'Chi society only six remain in their rightful place of the past. The third bloodline was deemed to be unable to cross with other bloodlines. Over five hundred years previous to this date the third bloodline, known now as the Nero'par'rechek (Forever Dishonored), created an uprising with the Xen'Chi. They were known as the political power and wielded it like a fine srraka blade against their foes carefully cutting away both outside and within the Dominion. The third bloodline used its position as the political body of the Dominion to remove the power of the military and religious sects of the Xen'Chi. They obtained this power through years of seeding trust in various places, playing to the religious minds of the Dominion and feeding the military what it wanted to hear and the means in which to hear it through their treachery within the High Consul. After years of the plan taking shape it finally took hold and the Dominion was left with a corrupt leadership for nearly two hundred years. The third bloodline was finally stripped of its power during the Xi'Tieron Rebellion. The Xi'Tieron Rebellion was led by a single warrior, some say he was the greatest Xen'Chi of all and died fully purified to enter directly into the realm the gods have prepared for the honored warriors of the Xen'Chi. His name was Xi'Aeruk. A member of the sixth bloodline, this bloodline is seen even now as the most powerful of the seven, Xi'Aeruk challenged the corruption of the politicians after hearing the stories of the past and the great warriors of old. He saw how the warriors had fallen from their stature as the leaders of the Dominion and sought to restore that glory by putting the politicians where he thought they rightfully belonged. Rallying the suppressed warriors to his aid in what is known as the "Gathering at Tieron" Xi attacked the stronghold of the Nero'par'rechek on the Xen'Chi world Lisuo. It was during this attack that the leadership of the third bloodline was purified from the Xen'Chi Dominion. Only the hardest working Citizens and Regulars were kept alive, becoming bondsman to the Dominon itself. Since the Xi'Tieron uprising the Xen'Chi have had their territory expand, pushing in on their ancestors of the past, the Chiss. As the years passed the Dominion continued to gain strength, fighting off enemies that had tried to invade Chiss space and failed, enemies that targeted them because they Chiss were too powerful and even those that were simply out to try and conquer. The Xen'Chi are a race built on honor and defended by warriors who thrive on it. Castes The Xen'Chi are a race not wholely unlike the Chiss. Their citizenry is based on a modified caste system. It looks like this: Regulars - Citizens - Warriors - High Consul The Regulars are the equivelant of the everyday person. They work hard for the Dominion striving to move up in the caste while remaining out of the military due to various reasons, most having to deal with not having the right build, proper height or various other 'disabilites' in the eyes of the leaders of the Dominion. Citizens are Regulars who have been a part of the military that have now moved on. It is rare for a warrior to fall in the caste, only through dishonor do these warriors enter society once again. Most warriors that are citizens are those who have failed and instead of being shown the honor of death they are left to live with their failure in the eyes of the Consul and the gods. Few citizens have ever redeemed themselves enough to be given the death of honor they strive for, most die forgotten and without the honor they wanted. Politicians are also a part of this caste, this includes Consulars. Warriors are the largest caste. They make up the military personnel, the Overseers, Precepts, Chosen, Prefects, Priests and Consulars. This caste is divided by rank, each rank within the military equalling a higher status within the caste itself. The caste rank looks like this: Warrior - Prefect - Precept - Chosen - Priest - Overseer. Also included in this caste are the warriors mates. The children are given to the military at a young age to begin training so while they are included in this caste they are not considered to be a part of it until they reach maturity and are ready to contribute to the Dominion. Warriors who are too old are treated as those that have been severely injured in combat. If one survives to be an old warrior, he is treated with much respect and dignity. They aren't given a retirement per se, but they are taken care of for the rest of their lives. If they become sick with disease most are given an honorable death, others die of old age. If a warrior reaches the point where he can no longer fight he most likely has earned a higher rank. If he has not, he returns to his homeworld a hero and lives out his life though most are troubled since the desire to fight never dies. Most would be given an honorable death before they get to the 'to old to move' stage and some would even before then. The High Consul caste is the smallest. It consists only of those who reside on the Xen'Chi Consul. There are only seven members to this council therefore only those warriors who have risen to the Consul and their families are in this caste. The warriors who are replaced from this council by death, retirement or other means are not removed from this caste unless dishonor is the reason. Tattoos No matter the rank, cast, or position, all Xen'Chi decorate themselves with tattoos. These markings, while aesthetically pleasing, are far from simply decorative. Each tattoo serves as a record of a specific event in a person's life. Upon meeting a Xen'Chi one can tell caste and family affiliation, success in battle, military or religious rank - an entire life's history at a glance. Someone who's had a long and successful (or at least eventful) life will be covered literally from head to foot in tattoos. Tattooing starts at adolescence, and continues to death. The system is extremely fluid and surprisingly flexible, allowing a tattoo that represents one event to be changed or added onto, seamlessly changing the meaning. Ranks / Positions High Consul: Similar to Prime Minister, however more involved with military planning and all High Council matters. Xa'Tieron: Not really a rank, but basically the Xen'Chi "Chosen One", someone prophesied to lead the Xen'Chi to galactic domination. In the case of current events, the AI GAIT. Consular: Similar to government ministers/Moffs, but are warriors (not civilian) and are more involved with battle strategy and planning - similar to Grand Moff Tarkin. Priest(ess): A Priest(ess) of the Order of the Chosen falls outside of the normal Xen'Chi "chain of command", but by inference, their authority places them between Overseers and Consulars. They could be considered Xen'Chi "Jedi Masters" of sorts, except also religious, and not as attuned to the Force. They are however, the most attuned to the Force of all Xen'Chi. With the training of Xa'Tieron, they would likely be as powerful as Jedi Knights. Overseer: Admiral (all types, dependent on seniority) equivalent. Chosen: Xen'Chi "Jedi", these warriors are extremely proficient at all forms of combat and slightly attuned to the Force, and with GAIT's training could be trained to the level of the Jedi. Precept: Closest to Commodore, also serve as advisors to Overseers. Prefect: Captain equivalent. Warrior: The lowest rank, warriors are equivalent to the common soldiers of other governments - though they are not at all "common" in their abilities. Military Weapons They have blaster-like weapons which fire a slightly slower "plasma-like" substance. The colour of Xen'Chi energy weapon fire is usually white. They will also be carrying srraka blades, wickedly curved daggers that are serrated on both sides with which all warriors will be very proficient in close quarters. They also tend to carry mid-length staves which they prefer to ranged combat if strategies allow. If there are any higher ranking warriors or Chosen present, they will probably have a weapon similar to a pike as well, which is partly ceremonial, but still very deadly in close combat. Vessels *Xai'chen (Warrior Spirit) Class Command Ship *Hetch'hek (Sword Arm) Class Cruiser *Vis'kral-class Frigate *Ruh'kmar (Swarm's Nest) Class Carrier *Sorat (Fang) Class Assault Ship *Xen'Chi Fighters Category:Vox Category:Xen'Chi Category: Unknown Regions Species